


scandalous

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Multi, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: Andrew sees neil and Kevin eating ice cream.shit ensues
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar doesn't apply to brackets

This, Andrew thought, was fucking scandalous. He was looking at his boyfriends slowly make their way through a whole tub of ice cream. 

It was a known fact that Neil hated anything that was sweet and that Kevin was a little health conscious, so seeing them positively devouring a tub of icecream was, in all honesty sad. 

“Why the fuck?” Andrew asked, gesturing to the mess they had made.

Neil gestured to the sofa beside him.

“Jeremy and Jean are officially dating.”

Andrew looked at both of them with something very close to amusement.

“Are you mourning them?”

Neil scoffed. 

“Oh no. We’re celebrating.”

Andrew gestured to Kevin staring mournfully at Jeremy’s ass in the Trojan’s game that was playing on his laptop.

Neil sighed and nudged Kevin. 

“Kevin looked at them both sadly

“Jean didn’t even tell me. Betrayed by my own blood.” 

Kevin shook his head.

Niel raised an eyebrow. 

“Your blood?”

Kevin shook his head.

“We’ve mopped up each other’s bood. We’re related now.”

Neil and Andrew shared identical looks. 

“We can go to the court-”

“I want a popsicle.”

Bot Andrew and Neil did a fucking double take.

“Okaaaaaaaay?”

Kevin nodded.

“Be near the car in five. I’m driving.”

Neil turned to Andrew as Kevin walked away.

Andrew just shrugged.

“The man’s mourning.”

Neil just rolled his eyes.

*

Kevin personally thought that Neil was a genius, but sometimes, his own genius took him by surprise. 

He was sitting behind the wheel of the Maserati, feeling the power of the sleek vehicle, as he took a few slight liberties with the traffic laws. 

Plan 10.b-5 was on. 

*

Neil was in the backseat, and leant against the window. Their plan was in action, and Kevin was a much better actor than Neil had suspected. 

(He wasn’t even quite sure whether it was acting. He did like Jeremy)

In all honesty, Neil was getting tired. Tired of watching Andrew wear the same old black stuff. Allison had even given Kevin a burgundy turtleneck for Andrew, and neil may not hae a fashion sense, but he did understand Allison, so he knew one thing: Andrew would look absolutely amazing in it.

The challenge was getting him to wear it. 

Neil still hadn’t come up with his fourteenth plan. He wanted it to be great, because he doubted any of them had any more patience than that. 

He sighed and turned over the only idea he had in his head. 

What were Renee’s opinions on this?\

*

Andrew realized that Kevin was driving them to a grocery store. He looed at Kevin flatly in the mirror and and raised a single brow.

Kevin ignored him and parked the car haphazardly, much to Andrew’s annoyance. He marched in with Andrew and Neil in tow and Andrew finally decided to get the truth out of him. 

“What is it, Kevin?”

“I just want popsicles.” 

Andrew just stared ar Kevin.

“Listen. everyone is hving fucking popsicles. I’ve never even tasted one. Just let me do this okay?”

Neil looked up in surprise. He hadn’t known there were fucking feelings involved herer. He reconsidered their plan. He needed to talk to Kevin. 

*

Kevin knew this was all for the plan. But that didn’t make all that he said any less true. He did feel restricted, imprisoned, captured by his anxiety and the ghost of whatever trauma Riko had left him.m He was stuck up, but he wasn't just a stuck up brat. 

(he was scared)

((what if he became the second Riko?))

Kevin took a deep breath and shook those thought saway as Neil walked over to him.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Do you still wanna do the plan?”

Kevin looks at Neil and at Andrew, who was staring very deeply at the ice cream section.

“It’s till on. But what I said was true.”

Neil looked at him with his head tilted to the side and said, “I know.”

Kevin had never felt more understood. 

*

Andrew only liked the orange flavored tang, and he was not letting Kevin and his disgusting mixed berries make it home. 

So he planted himself in front of Kevin and said, “Either the Berries go or I go.”

Kevin looked at him confusedly.

“It’s Neil’s.”

“What the fuck.”

“Yeah, no im not even kidding.”

Andrew just shook his head and picked the tang and dropped it in the clothes section of the CostCo and made his way to the billing line.

Kevin just smiled.

*

Neili was lying on the floor, sure that he was, in fact, melting. 

He didn’t escape the fucking mafia just to die of the fucking heat.

(He also had  _ two fucking boyfriends _ now, he reinded himself.)

Their relationship was a source of constant surprise for all of them. None of them had ever imagined living this long, or being given this opportunity, or having enough freedom to even date someone of the same sex, let alone two someones. 

Neil relaxed against Kevin’s brown skin and beautiful biceps and sighed as he ran his hands through Neil’s hair almost absentmindedly, reading a book on Indian mythology. 

Neil took pleasure in the small fact that he was there and he was real enough to be familiar to someone. 

He took that pleasure.

*

Kevin had heard this myth a lot, he reflected, but there was something amazing in reading a different take on what was a staple Indian myth. He rejoiced in the beautiful telling of the story, and the bold bright characters. 

Neil made a small noise beside him and Kevin looked at him, napping in the shade, unlike Andrew, who was napping in the sun, and sweating profusely, refusing to nap anywhere else, though they had a bed big enough for the three of them. Andrew was annoying;y stubborn and Kevin couldn’t say he hated it.

He checked the time worriedly. 

For plan 10.5-b to work, time was of the essence. He looked at a sleeping Andrew and decided the time was perfect.

He tapped Neil lightly on the shoulder, feeling bad about doing so for a minute, but dismissing that thought in favor for worrying about the problem at hand.

*

Neil knew Andrew well enough to know that he would wake up if they walked anywhere near him. Kevin further added to this by saying that he would also pretend to be sleeping just for the sake of it. 

Neil got up, not taking care to make his steps softer. He felt bad about it, but he was also exceedingly stubborn and Kevin was nothing but a perfectionist, so he continued with Kevin behind him.

They marched to the freezer, where they had kept two packets worth of Tang in molds to make popsicles, and checked how solid it was.

Kevin stuck his finger into one of them and gave a thumbs up.

The plan was a go.

*

Andrew was very fucking annoyed.

That annoyance was directed towards both himself, and Kevin and Neil.

He hated himself for sleeping in the fucking sun (was it even worth it? he asked himself. the answer was no.)

He was annoyed by Neil and Kevin’s fucking plans. He knew they were planing something because Kevin would never make it w appoint to wake him up f he was sleeping..

But Andrew was nothing if not stubborn, so he lay there, letting them think that they had not succeeded in waking him up. 

*

Kevin was carrying a tray full of molds filled with tang that had not yet frozen. It was half set, and was slushy, which was how Kevin liked it. 

He walked out and came to a stop in front of Andrew. 

He turned to look at neil, smiled lazily at him, turned back to Andrew and and placed the tray on andrew’s stomach.

*

Andrew appreciated many things in life but being woken p by a fucking tray of popsicles oof his thin shirt.

He woke up gasping for dear life, the cold was stinging, unbearable, and he jumped up, spilling the Tang all over his shirt.

Andrew looked down at the mess, and if he believed in any greater being controlling this shithole called earth, he would have shaken his fist at the sky.

But he didn’t, so he just stared at the mess silently. 

He looked up and Kevin looked at him with a neutral expression. 

“You just have to wear the shirt.”

Andrew just stared at him and Kevin sighed.

“Your funeral.”

His funeral indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so so much for reading!!!


End file.
